Videojuegos
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Kula reta a k a jugar videojuegos ¿qué pasará?


Videojuegos

K´ se encontraba recostado en el sofá viendo la aburrida televisión cuando el sonar del timbre le hizo poner atención en los sonidos, escuchó como su hermana whip atendía a la molesta visita, prefirió no poner más atención y comenzar a jugar un videojuego, entonces escuchó la molesta o más bien melodiosa voz de kula saludarlo

Kula: Hola k

K: ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Sin saber de donde recibió un "pequeño" gole en la cabeza por parte de su hermana

Whip: No le hables así k

K simplemente la ignoró

Whip: Escucha tendrás que cuidar de kula hasta que regresemos

K: ¿No lo puede hace máxima?

Whip: Te lo estoy encargando a ti y no, él no puede porque nos va a acompañar asique estas encargado de cuidarla

Diana: Y si la tratas más te las verás conmigo

K: ¿No se les hace tarde?

Diana le iba a responder pero fue callada por whip quien junto con máxima la llevaron hasta la puerta y se fueron a su destino

K: _Genial ahora tengo que cuidar de esta pequeña princesa de hielo_

Sabía que no le importaba pero cada vez era más difícil mantenerse así de distante y frio con ella, sin saber cómo ni cuándo se había enamorado de ella, decidió no pensar más en el asunto y prestarle más atención al videojuego que estaba jugando con kula como espectadora sentada cerca de él en el piso

15 minutos después…

Kula: A la derecha, corre, dispárales, ocúltate, ve te a la derecha no tu otra derecha, corre, lanza una granada, súbete al jeep, rápido te van a alcanzar, cuidado en frente un…

Game over

Kula: Te dije que tuvieras cuidado

K: ¿Te crees muy lista en los videojuegos niñita?

Kula: ¡No me llames niñita!, estoy segura que te podría ganar en cualquier videojuego con los ojos cerrados

K: Si como digas

Kula: ¿No me crees?, bien ágamos un reto juegos tres juegos, primero escoge tú, luego yo y el último a votación, quien gane más será el mejor

K: No estoy de humor para jugar con niñitas

Kula: Claro sé que temes perder

Eso fue el detonante perfecto para que k aceptara el reto, le tocaba escoger a él así que eligió el Gran turismo, puso la carrera más fácil de todas una en forma de ovalo y ambos escogieron a los carros, k saco un corbet tuneado de color negro y kula imitó su carro solo que de color morado

3…2…1…Start

Ambos carros salieron volando al sonido de la canción I think i´m a paranoid de garbage, k conducía como todo un experto mientras que kula se estampaba contra el muro cada vez que había una curva y como era de esperarse k ganó el primer juego

K: Muerde el polvo niñita

Kula: Ya verás en próximo juego no ganarás

Kula sacó con cuidado el cd del juego y colocó uno nuevo, de todos los juegos que tenían k jamás se imaginó que kula escogería el digimon rumble arena

K: Las perdedoras escogen primero

Kula se enojó por su comentario pero se lo cobraría en la batalla, escogió a renamon mientras que k escogió a impmon y la arena de batalla fue una que sabía ambos estarían en ventaja, la arena de reapermon, en esa arena no había tarjetas de ayuda, lugares para subir ni dulces que daban vida

K por fin le vió el lado bueno al asunto, por lo menos la arena y digimon no estaban mal

READY? RUMBLE!

Inició la batalla, impmon controlado por k lanzaba su flama mientras que renamon controlada por kula se cubría, en un descuido de k renamon lo flecho con su DIAMOND STORM, se acercó a él y le hizo un pequeño combo de tres patadas, su digimon estaba dispuesto a pelear pero renamon había desaparecido y aparecido detrás de él propinándole unas patadas y su DIAMOND STORM, su digimon se había mareado y kula lo terminó con un DIAMOND STORM

Kula: ¿Quién es el perdedor ahora?

K: Me las pagarás

READY? RUMBLE!

Inició el segundo asalto esta vez k no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, se acercó a ella e hizo unos aritos morados que la marearon y aprovecho para golpearla, lanzarle llamas de fuego y unos cristales de hielo, cuando renamon se mareó digievolucionó a impmon transformándolo en beelzemon, acercó de nuevo a ella y con la misma tecla de digievolución hizo el poder especial de beelzemon acabando victorioso

K: ¿Fue demasiado para ti niñita?

Kula: Aun no has ganado

READY? RUMBLE!

Inició el tercer y último encuentro, sin piedad kula le lanzó todo lo que tenía logrando así que impmon se mareara, digievoluciono a renamon en sakuyamon y con su poder acabó el encuntro dando así empate en ambos

K: Esto no se va a quedar así

Se levantó del sillón y colocó un nuevo disco, se sentó en el suelo junto con kula

K: Aquí se decide todo quien tenga más puntos gana

Kula: Bien

Aunque le costará trabajo aceptarlo por primera vez en su vida estaba emocionado por jugar videojuegos y que mejor que al lado de su querida princesa de hielo, inició el juego con titulo Metal Slug X, eligieron a sus respectivos personajes, k escogió a Marco mientras que kula a Eri…

15 minutos después

K: Tú mata a los de la izquierda y yo a los de la derecha

Kula: Si

Ambos estaban eufóricos por acabar el juego, estaban en la última misión y ambos luchaban con ayuda de los soldados contra los ovnis para que les devolvieran al jefe de los militares, k estaba concentrado matando ovnis pero vio como un rayo le iba a dar de lleno a kula, pero él se interpuso en el recibiendo el daño, kula vió su hazaña y detuvo el juego

Kula: Tú… ¿me salvaste?

K: Ya has muerto varías veces considéralo como una ayuda

Kula pudo notar el débil sonrojo por parte de k y sonrió ante esto, reanudaron al partida y por fin vieron como el avión se adentraba en la nave ovni haciendo que esta estallara y dejara caer una piedra con el jefe, kula gritó y saltó emocionada tomando las manos de k quien simplemente le seguía la corriente, en un saltó por parte de kula ella perdió el equilibrio, k trató de amortiguar la caída atrayéndola más hacia él cayendo en el sofá el debajo de ella, kula se sonrojó mientras que k la veía con amor

Kula: K yo…

K: Shhhh… arruinas el momento

Kula se sonrojó más y sintió como k la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él y en el impulsó ambos juntaron sus labios en un primer beso, se separaron un poco sonrojados

K: Te amo

Kula: Y yo más

Estaban a punto de besarse otra vez cuando escucharon voces y como alguien abría la puerta

Máxima: Iré a ver si los chicos no se están peleando otra vez

Cuando máxima entro en el cuarto se sorprendió al ver como k y kula simplemente jugaban videojuegos, kula volteó a verlo

Kula: Tío Max

Corrió y lo abrazó como era de esperarse

Máxima: Dime kula ¿este vago no te trato mal?

K: Más respeto chatarra caminante

Kula: No estuvimos jugando videojuegos

Máxima: Bien entonces vengan es hora de cenar

Kula: Vamos en un momento

Kula regresó donde k y lo vió dormido, se sentó quedando a la altura de su rostro y en un acto desprevenido de ella k la había besado de nuevo

K: Te amo pequeña

Kula: Tal vez me acostumbre a que me digas así

K: Tú eres mi pequeña

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron a la cocina con los demás


End file.
